You?
by Kouji Girl
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 6 UPDATED! READ DESCRIPTION. Taka lives with Miaka in her world. She thought that their love will last forever, but Taka started acting cold and distand to her. Suddenly an unexpected guest appears..
1. Chapter 1: A friend?

Ok. This is my first story.. Pairing Kouji x Miaka. The action is settled in Miaka's world..

_**Summary: **_Taka and Miaka lives happily in Miaka's world. Miaka thought that they love will last forever, but Taka has something different in his mind…

_**Thoughts**_

Narrator

_Flashback_

* * *

**You?**

_Chapter 1: A friend?_

Seventeen year old Miaka Yuuki was walking down the empty school hallway, buried deep in her thoughts…

'_**Oh my. I'm so happy that tomorrow is Friday. I wonder if Taka will take me out somewhere… He's been acting strange lately, it's almost like he wants to avoid me or something…'**_

"Ouch!!"

Miaka's train of thought was interrupted when she crashed against someone's warm chest. She fell backwards and landed on her butt, her books scattered around her body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's my fault, are you okay?" she apologized, just as quickly she was interrupted by calm and smooth voice.

"No need to apologize, I'm okay. How about you?"

She stared in complete disbelief; in front of her was a boy about the same age as her. He has black hair that cascaded down to his shoulders and gentle green eyes that was looking straight at her. **(A/N He looks exactly like Kouji from FY, just without his headband and with black hair)**He reminded her someone.

"Kouji…" she breathed out, her voice barely above a whisper. She knows the blue haired, scarred bandit from Reikaku. A friend of Tasuki.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" He asked with curiosity lacing his voice, "I don't think we've ever met before."

She could only stare at the boy in front of her with big eyes, '_**He doesn't know me?'**_

"Oh… I- I'm sorry. I have a f-friend… It's getting late, sorry but I must go!" She reddens at face, she stands up and grabs her scattered books, dashing out from the hallway leaving stunned boy behind.

"A friend?" the boy turned his head from the door when the girl vanished, instead his gaze fell upon a book on the floor. "I think it belongs to her. I wonder what her name is." He opened the book and on the first page clearly written was the name 'Miaka Yuuki'.

_oOoOOoOo_

It was getting dark when the lights were on at the Yuuki apartment.

"I'm home!" Miaka's cheerful voice rang through the empty rooms.

She lives alone; her mother died in car accident and her brother is living on his own in another city. He sometimes visits her but most of the time she lives alone. She hates this silence but she got used to it.

She put down her backpack and started to undress. Soon she was wrapped only in her towel and then she headed to the shower. That's when the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Taka!" Her voice was cheerful like it always is when she's around him or talking to him. '_**I'm sure he wants to invite me to the cinema'. **_"No, nothing at all… How about tomorrow? … Oh you can't" There was a tint of sadness in her voice when she replied, "No, I'm okay. I understand… We can go another day. I love you." She heard 'click'.

He hung up the phone. First. He never did something like that. There was one more thing that bothered her – he didn't say that he loves her too.

**Author's note's**

First chapter was written and posted. Then I slightly re-write him. THEN I ask for a help from a beta-reader, and that's the final result :) I want to thank you LadyCupid – you're a big help for me.

Of course thanks are going to benswife, febrerocher and KittyLynne for reviews and supporting me and all the readers who read the story.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Call it luck

Little help here, so:

_**Thoughts**_

Narrator

_Flashback_

* * *

**You?**

_Chapter 2: Call it luck._

"I told you Yui," Miaka was walking with her best friend down the school hallway. They were going to the classroom because their lessons were going to start soon. "I was walking down this hallway and thinking to myself when I crashed into him. I swear he looked like Kouji, a friend of one of my seishi. I was surprised!" She held her finger in front of her lips in an innocent gesture, then she spoke her thoughts. "I wonder why he's here."

"Oh, why worry? Even if he is from…" Yui pauses, taking time to look around to make sure that no one would be able to hear. Then in a lower voice she said "..the book, I don't know why that bothers you. You need to tell me – is he good looking?" She winked at Miaka.

"Wh-what? Yui!!" Miaka's face immediately turned red at the memory of his voice, warm green eyes and handsome face.

"Oh my! Miaka look at you, you're blushing! I'll take that as a 'Yes, he's hot!'" Yui laughed uncontrollably causing Miaka's face to flush with another bout of redness.

When they walked into the class Miaka's face was still flushed. She was still blushing when she took her seat next to Taka, who didn't even look at her. He was too engrossed talking to a black haired girl. Miaka felt the pang of bitterness. She wasn't used to Taka being so cold to her, and now it was hurting her.

'_**Maybe he didn't see me. Yes, I think he didn't. He was talking to that girl anyway.' **_She repeated this sentence in her thoughts like some kind of a mantra, hoping that this will keep her eyes from filling with tears. She knew that something has become corrupted in their relationship, but she doesn't know what. Taka avoided her, he rarely talks to her. It was killing her inside. Suddenly something landed on her desk, pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"I suppose this belongs to you, Miaka." She knows that voice. It was him – the same boy whom she crashed into yesterday _**'I must have forgotten to pick this up yesterday.**_**'** "Ano, yes. Thank you." Then as an afterthought she mumbled, "How did you know my name?" She looked straight into his eyes. His beautiful eyes, to say something more. They look so different from Taka's. Not only are they a different color, but they look gentle, warm and strong at the same time. Taka's eyes were similar, at first, but now they're cold and distant. Maybe not to everybody, but to her.

She also noticed that he is tall and has dark complexion. '_**He is handsome… No! How can I think like that? I don't even know him. Wait… I know him, I met him earlier… But I can't think like that, it's unfair to Taka...' **_She was so distracted she didn't even notice what was the boy's answer.

"Uhm… Excuse me, can you repeat that please?" Her cheeks were colored in a light blush.

"I said that you signed your book on the first page, so that's how I knew your name." He smiled and then continued, "I just didn't know that we would be in the same class, but I guess we could call it luck, right?" He gave her another smile, waiting for her answer.

'_**Wow, he really looks handsome when he's smiling' **_She thought and smiled back a little. "Yes, we can call it luck."

_oOoOOoOo_

Miaka was blushing throughout the entire lesson. Not a deep blush, but a slight shade of pink. She was deep in her thoughts. Her mind was preoccupied – not with Taka, as always – but with certain black haired, tall boy with hazel eyes and tanned skin. She knows that was strange – why was Suzaku sending here someone from the 'Universe of Four Gods' and settle him in her town, and in her class as a new student! And this "someone" is Kouji for God's sake! It's strange, but she likes the point. She remembered her talk with Yui after first lesson.

_Flashback:_

"_So Miaka," said the blonde sitting at the empty chair beside Miaka's desk. "I suppose that was Kouji, right? He looks good. What was his name?"_

"_Kouji Tashima."_

"_Oh, so you even remembered his full name? How sweet." Yui winked at the brunette, causing her to blush once again. Suddenly they heard the bell ring, "Damn it's over? Why these breaks are so short?" Yui got up from her seat; then she leaned into Miaka's ear and whispered, "There's something you should know. He was looking at you during the entire lesson."_

_End Flashback_

'_**Suzaku is doing such a strange job with sending him here at a time like this, when my life with Taka is... Uhm, well not-as-good-as-it-used-to-be. By the way, Kouji really does look hot.' **_Her blush deepened, _**'Even though he wears a uniform like all the others, he still looks much better - even though it's stupid to admit - even than Taka.'**_

She heard a giggle – it was the same black haired girl. She was standing near a window with Taka. It looks like he's having a good time with her, he's smiling as he talks with her, probably telling jokes. The girl was giggling like crazy, also smiling. Miaka knows that Umeko is flirting with him. She flirts with every guy, and she gets every guy she wants. Miaka felt ache in her chest. Seeing him with her like that, smiling, talking and giggling. It's too much, but what she can do? She averted her head just to see a bunch of girls eyeing and whispering about the new student.

She felt miserable. She knows that something terrible will happen and she can't do anything about it.

**Author's note's**

Thanks to my beta-reader for spending her time at correcting my mistakes :)


	3. Chapter 3: Strange, yet similar

Thanks for all who read this story, but please review sometimes too – I would like to hear any comment (even this bad ) and suggestion from you. One more thing – I' m really sorry for all grammar mistakes, I feel ashamed. I just hope that will not prevent from reading and understanding the story.

**Warning**: Chapter contains green bunnies and bad language. Ok I'm joking about green bunnies :) I' m just warning –vulgarismes were used in this chapter. Just to be sure ;)

* * *

_**You?**_

_Chapter 3: Strange, yet similar._

The sun was shining lightly through the clouds. The smell of blooming flowers filled the air, birds were chirping happily unaware of the people beneath them. Groups of girls were chatting, giggling, gossiping, and from time to time eyeing some boys who were standing nearby. On the other hand, the boys were talking about sports, new games and some were even eyeing girls too. A normal Monday in normal school. **(A/N: Yeah, right-until the lessons starts XD)**

Kouji stood underneath the tree, waiting for his friend. He saw a familiar looking person just a few meters in front of him. It was her – dressed in school uniform, consisting of a green knee length skirt. Her hair was pulled down, flowing down to her shoulders, waving slightly with the sun rays dancing through the strands, making her brown hair even more beautiful.

He met Miaka just two days ago, but he just can't stop thinking about her. In his opinion she looked cute and sexy at the same time, if that's even possible. But there's something about her appearance that disturbed him – she looks sad. She was talking to that guy beside her, but it looks like he isn't paying attention to her at all. It made him angry. He already knows that this 'guy' is Taka, and that he's Miaka's boyfriend. His friend, Saniiro told him that they've actually been together for almost a year, but some time ago something happened, and their relationship began to crumble.

_Flashback:_

_They were walking down main street, heading towards their homes. It was around 5 o'clock, and the sun was settling down. _

"_So Kouji, how was your first day of school? What do you think about our class? Or maybe you were too busy thinking about some sweet brunette?" Saniiro winked at his friend_. _He knows Kouji from childhood days. They happened to live on the same street, but five years ago his family moved to Japan. In a funny quirk of fate they meet again after all those years, and now they're even going at the same school, they even have classes together. He noticed that his friend seemed very interested with the brown haired girl._

"_Oh, shut up baka! Who are you to be interested? My mother?" Kouji playfully punched his friends arm._

"_Oh no, no. Believe me, I would NOT like the idea of being your mother, but I have another idea." He smiled, a playful grin. "I just asked how you liked our class. And wondered if maybe you saw a nice girl, hn?"_

"_Class you say? Yeah, I think it's fine. If you like mobs of stupid girls trying to get a chance with you." He said smoothly. _

"_Nice entry Kouji. One full day at school and half the chicks fall for you." Saniiro was laughing uncontrollably, "I wonder when girls will start asking you out. Judging by all these smiles and winks it'll be soon – possibly tomorrow." Saniiro laughed harder. He noticed that girls eyed and sent dreamy gazes at his black haired friend all the time; not only girls from their class, but even girls they don't know. _

"_I hope never, because none of them seem interesting. Bunch of giggling idiots, that's what they are." the black haired boy said with disgust. He saw the girls gazes; every time a girl looked at him, smiled at him, winked at him. And every time they do it annoys him like hell._

"_Riight! I know which one you have on your mind, Kouji, and I would be glad to see you two together, but Miaka already has a… __Boyfriend.__" Saniiro said dramatically, "They've been a couple for around a year, and it started off as a pretty romance. From what I know, their 'everlasting' love is over. Maybe not for Miaka's, but there's no doubt that Taka is acting very cold to her lately. Everyone keeps talking about it. Even though their relationship is on the rocks you should stay far away from her. He might not love her anymore, but he sure is possessive." spoke the brown-haired boy, showing no signs of playfulness._

"_Judging by what you said, she can't too happy with Taka right now. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Kouji replied with serious tone, avoiding the people who were rushing home. _

"_I know, I know, but I' m warning you – Taka may not give a shit at all, but he won't just watch with a dumb look on his face. Even if he doesn't care anymore, he treats her like property" Saniiro said with sad tone to his voice. He likes Miaka, after all she is his classmate._

"_Probably, but who cares about that idiot bastard? I can still try – she's worth fighting for. She more beautiful than all the other girls who've thrown themselves at me, she has an actual personality and that makes her different." Kouji said with a small smile plastered on his face._

"_Well, you've been warned. I have nothing more to say. I'll See ya tomorrow." Saniiro waved at Kouji and slowly walked off in his own direction._

_End Flashback_

He remembers that talk and all of Saniiro's other arguments. '_**After all, I still can try. It may not be easy, but it's not impossible. She still doesn't look happy after all.' **_He smirked to himself, _**'If I win her love, you'll see what you have thrown away, Taka, but by then it will be too late for regrets.' **_

He was looking straight in their direction. He saw how Taka said something harsh to her and then he just walked away, leaving her alone. Kouji could tell that the girl has tears in her eyes. He was angry. For him, someone who could so easily make his girlfriend cry is a fucking asshole. _**'Taka, you'll regret this, I swear.'**_

"Hey Miaka!" He said, trying to sound happy while waving at the petite brunette.

"Ano, hello Kouji." She replied with her head hanging low, making her wavy hair fall in her face. He could hear the sadness in her voice clearly.

"Miaka is everything okay? You look sad." He asked her with caring tone. She lifted her head and forced a smile, trying to look happily.

"Yes, everything's fine, thank you." But as he thought, her big, green eyes were watery. _**'That bastard.'**_ Kouji gritted his teeth with anger. He really hates Taka right now.

"Miaka, are you sur-"

"Yes, I m sure!" She cried, immediately stopping him from speaking. "The sun just blinded me." She covered, quickly wiping her tears and then she smiled_**. 'Miaka you little liar.'**_ Kouji thought sadly.

"So Kouji, do you like our school?" She asked while they walked to the shade of a tree, just to get away from sun. Miaka clenched her hands nervously behind her back, while Kouji just crossed his arms at his chest. _**'Damn, I'm feeling like someone put my face on fire. Why am I so nervous? It's just Kouji. I barely know him.' **_she thought to herself, trying to calm down.

"School is fine." He noticed that she was blushing, and he couldn't help but smile. "I think that I might just get used to it."

"Oh, I see." Her nervousness slowly fade away, and she built the resolve to ask an important question to her that is. "Where did you live before you moved to Japan?" _**'If he says China, it'll prove that he must be Kouji's reincarnation.'**_

"Nankin, China."

"So, you are Chinese! If you think about it, your name doesn't sound much like Japanese."

Then an idea suddenly popped in to her mind. If he really is Kouji's reincarnation, why not try and ask him something in mandarin. She learned mandarin during her 'visit' in the Universe of Four Gods. It was hard at first, but as time went by she got used to speaking in mandarin so much, that now she feels like she knew it since her birth. Taka doesn't like when she speaks this language, and she really can't practice it much anymore.

**(A/N: I will mark quotes that they say in mandarin, 'cause I don't even know English properly, and what if I must write in mandarin now XD )**

_(conversation between Kouji and Miaka is in mandarin now)_

"Ne Kouji, isn't the weather beautiful today?" Miaka asked looking straight into his eyes. She was curious about his reaction.

Kouji was speechless. He didn't think that anyone here – excepting Saniiro – could speak mandarin so well. Damn, he didn't think that anybody here can speak anything in this language, and there she was.

He stared at her with shock. She noticed this, and couldn't help but smile, _**'I surprised him. Wonder if he'll answer.'**_ She wasn't astonished at all, when he answered her.

"Yes, weather is nice, but it's getting a little too hot for my taste."

"I was thinking that you weren't going to answer me." she said in a perfect mandarin dialect, "Nice to know that somebody beside me can speak mandarin. There's Taka too, but he doesn't like talking this way, it annoys him."

"No, it's just that you surprised me. I didn't think that somebody over here could speak mandarin so well. Were you born in China or what?" He plastered a wide grin on his face, _**'Things are getting interesting.'**_

"No, I wasn't." She giggled, the idea of her being born in China was somehow funny. She can't tell him that she was in China just a few thousand years ago. Then came her excuse, "I just picked up mandarin as a second language."

"Nice, I wouldn't think that anybody would choose Mandarin over English for their second language. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, I just never got used to English, so I got a more suitable language for me." She kept her green eyes locked with his. Her cheeks turned slightly red, she wasn't as nervous as earlier. Somehow in his presence she feels like she can be herself. Miaka could tell, that her cheeks were red as cherry, and it annoys her. _**'Why am I blushing like mad? I like him, but only in a friendship way. Sure, he is handsome, well-built, quite interesting and those eyes… Gah! What am I thinking, hell it's unfair to Taka! But, wait… These are my own thoughts and I CAN think about him if I want. Besides Taka doesn't care and he is flirting with every girl he sees, practically… To hell with him. Ok, I'm admitting that Kouji is hot, even more than Taka actually…' **_She stared blankly at an empty space, filled with her own thoughts.

Kouji waved his hand in front of her face, "Hello, earth to Miaka."

She blinked to clear her thoughts "Oh, s-sorry, I think I drifted off somewhere. You say something?" She said, quickly brushing the hint of pink from her cheeks.

"I was asking – if you don't mind – if we could walk to class together. You know, lessons are starting soon."

"Oh, s-sure," she stuttered.

"Ok, we should go now, or we'll be late."

_(end of using mandarin language)_

While they were walking to the school building, Miaka could swear that all girls where looking at her, burning with jealousy and glaring daggers at her. Although she doesn't feel very comfortable, somehow she knows that as long as Kouji is with her everything will be fine.

"Ne Miaka, I must tell you, that I could barely understand you when you were speaking mandarin. You're using strange dialect and altought it seems similar to the one that I'm using I could only understand about half the things you were saying." He looked at her and smirked, "If you were asking me about something more complex, I think I wouldn't be able to answer you. And I thought that I speak mandarin well.'

"So now you have to be more careful, because someday I will ask you about something… More complex, and you must answer me; or I'll strangle you." Kouji laughed at her statement, and soon Miaka was giggling too. They walked into the classroom and went to their seats, not aware that the three pair of eyes were watching them.

'_**My, my Kouji, I didn't thought that you're so fast. I hope that you make a good decision' **_Thought Saniiro, as he watched his friend walking in with Miaka.

'_**Whoa! Miaka was with HIM? And they were LAUGHING like an old friends? Looks like she is having a good fun. I wonder when it will turn into something more, than a friendship.' **_Thought Yui, as she watched her friend enter the room with Kouji.

'_**What the hell does she think she's**__** doing with HIM!?' **_Thought Taka, as he watched Miaka and Kouji split up and take their respective seats.

**Author's Note's:**

God I finished – and my dear beta-reader corrected xD. It takes me full 2 days – about 4-5 hours each day – to write this chapter. This is the longest chapter now, but I think that I will make longer in nearest future.

Thanks to Myrkgrav and Omega – their songs were keeping me alive at this work :D

Next update around 6th April 'cause I had many tests and homework lately. It sucks, but what can I do..

Ah, one more thingy – please **REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4: My Belonging

I'm very sorry for no updating 'bow' It's always about my laziness.. This chapter (cut) actually, was read by my beta-reader-thank you :) - so it's already corrected.

_**Thoughts**_

Narrator

_Flashback_

* * *

**You?**

_Chapter 4: My Belonging_

A week earlier he was a total stranger in her world. She knows him only from his earlier form, as a leader of the Reikaku bandits and friend of her flame-haired seishi. His reincarnation isn't only his namesake. He looks like him too. What she couldn't compare was their personality. She doesn't know Kouji from the book well enough to do this. During this past week she used to know Kouji from HER world. She didn't even noticed when they started acting like a good friends; she feels like she's known him forever.

"And with this, I will ends today's lesson. Don't forget your homework. Class dismissed."

At the sound of those beautiful words the kids raced for the doors, eager to get out of the class. The classroom stood empty, except for Miaka who packed her books in her bag and tucked rest of them under her arm. She was about to leave when she heard a low, angry voice behind her.

"Having fun with your new friend Miaka?" He hissed in a cold voice. She never heard that kind of tone in Taka's voice before. He was always sweet and gentle, until now.

"What are you talking about, Taka?" She turned around, only to see a very angry stare coming from the boy leaned against the wall.

"Don't play dumb! I know what I'm talking about. I saw how fast you two became friendly, and it's little too fast for my taste." He said pushing himself from the wall and walking towards her. The anger on his face was mixed with a cold furious glare.

"What?! He's just a friend!" He was standing before her, eye-to-eye. His frosty stare never leaving her form.

"Just a friend," he mocked. "I highly doubt that. You two are seen very often in each others presence and I don't like it." He stood so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She knows that Taka can be very moody sometimes, and when he gets angry it's better to stay away from him, but now she was starting to loose her patience.

"And why are you so interested? Especially now! I thought that you forgot about me! We haven't had any real conversations in two weeks, and now you're suddenly so interested in me and my friends?!" Her eyes began to water, but she tried to stay calm, but it didn't work too well. _**'How dare he?! How come that-' **_

_SLAP!_

The loud sound of books hitting the floor and suppressed shriek echoed through the classroom. Miaka was laying on the floor with her books scattered around her. Her right hand cradled her bruised cheek. Her eyes widened with surprise and her vision was blurred with tears.

"Remember Miaka," he growled, "As long as you belong to me I will NOT tolerate you hanging out with that scum. It's better for you to stop talking with him." His tone was sending chills down her spine, and his eyes showed her a merciless warning. He slowly turned around and left the classroom, leaving Miaka crying on the inside.

'_**How… Why… Where did I make a mistake?' **_ She looked down at her nap, with more tears streamed down her face '**Taka why did you changed? Why it can't it be like old times, when we were happy?' **She slowly got up and grabbing all her books she made her way to the bathroom .

_oOoOOoOo_

Salty tears were mixing with the cold water. She was still crying, the tears don't want to stop falling. Over and over again they gathered in her eyes waiting for perfect time to fall. And the memory of an angry Taka doesn't help..

She looked at the mirror; her cheek was swollen with hints of red and blue. Taka sure knows how to hit, and he hits hard.

"Taka why did you do this.. Are you.." Her voice was cut out by sob. She collapsed on her knees and started to cry hard.

_oOoOOoOo_

"That should teach her to stay away from him. No one will take anything that belongs to me." Taka was smirking, proud of himself. He confronted her, showed her that she belonged to him and that it's better for her to stop play these games.

'_**I hope that she doesn't tell anybody about this. Oh, why the hell I'm worried? She's too much of a cry-baby. Besides she is scared. Yeah, that's right. No need to worry about it."**_

'_Bzzzz'_

A cell phone started buzzing in Taka's pocket. He looked at the screen.

"_I would love to go out with you Taka. So, I think we can meet at Wong's Sushi Bar at 6 o'clock. _ _See you there honey. Kisses."_

"I knew that she'd agree. Every girl is the same. They just can't say no to me." Taka's smirk grew wider. He knows that he can have any girl he wants. He doesn't have to stick with Miaka and he knows it. Girls are practically clawing each other just to talk with him, and he's sticking with some clumsy cry-baby, that he thought he loved. Yeah, maybe he DID love her. A long time ago. Still, for some reason he didn't want to let her go. To see her dating and kissing with another man… No, just the thought of it makes him sick. It can't happen.

'_**But what's the point of being with a girl that you can't love? And you don't even talk to her anymore. There's so many other hot chicks to get with. And I mean HOT chicks. Miaka isn't as half hot as Umeko… Maybe I should just break up with her? No, this fucking Tashima is always around her and can take this as an advantage… I hate this guy.' **_

Kouji Tashima. A guy from China, who had started going to their class around two weeks ago, and from the first day was on Taka's 'biggest rivals' list. He hated everything about this guy – how he looked, always so damn confident about himself, and 'Oh my, can I help you with anything?' attitude. All the girls are falling for the 'Cute-helpful-boy' appearance of him. He heard many times that girls were talking about how cute/sweet/damn sexy he is. Gosh. Girls are dumb as bricks. But mostly he hates him for his actions towards Miaka. Especially now, when they were in some kind of relationship. He can feel his anger boiling in his blood and even a hint of jealousy. It was strange feelings that he just can't push away.

'_**Now I think I'll play this game a little bit more. We'll see how much he can take. It'll be fun." **_ A sadistic grin spread on Taka's face and a second later disappeared as fast as it appeared when he looked at the watch. _**"I must hurry If I don't want to be late for my date. Thoughts about 'How to piss off Tashima' can wait."**_

_oOoOOoOo_

Miaka was lying on her bed and listened music. Music always calmed her in these type of situations. Tears stopped falling from her eyes. She doesn't want to cry, although this is what she always does – sitting and crying when someone hurts her. She was thinking about the day when she meet Tamahome. Then about a day when Taka appeared in her world to live with her and share their love. Yeah "shared their love" – oh sweet irony, how could she have been so stupid and childish. Then memories of contemporary days flashed again. She touched her swollen and now light blue cheek – her eyes began to water. It wasn't only physical, but more of a mental pain. It hurt deep. Her heart was shattered. She looked over the table. There was, along all other important things like a blue lamp and alarm-clock, light brown frame in a shape of two-hearts – one holds a photograph, and the second was little above them. The photograph was Taka and her. It was taken by Yui, when they were on the beach.

_Flashback:_

"_Whoa that's beautiful." Yui was staring at the blue sea and was taking some photos to her album. "The weather is perfect. I wonder how the water is…" She turned her head just to see Taka holding Miaka from her back and whispering something to her ear while she was smiling. As the camera flashed the couple jerked apart. _

" _Aww, you guys are really sweet." Yui said smiling. Miaka was blushing furiously and Taka was scratching back of his head. "Tee-hee I've got it!" Yui waves the newly made photo and was grinning._

"_Yui!" Miaka exclaimed and dashed to her friend, desperately trying to grab a photo. She ended landing with Yui on the soft sand with Taka laughing at them._

_End Flashback._

She smiled and looked at the photograph. It was a beautiful memory. Now it was just that, a memory. These days will never come back. As a different song played, she started to listen to it closely.

"_...I barely know you, but somehow I know what you're about…"_

Suddenly the image of Kouji flashed through her mind. It was true – she barely knows him, two weeks aren't much to know somebody too well, plus a little conversation she made with Kouji in the "Universe of Four Gods".

"…_You've touched my heart, and altered every plan I've made…"_

She felt great with him. When he's around her she can forget almost everything and enjoy their time together. It like some kind of magic. He's always nice and gentle and brings a smile to her face. The music almost ended when she heard the last line of the song:

"…_I guess this means, that you and me were meant to be…"_


	5. Special Chapter: I

This is my special birthday chapter :) My birthday was a few 'cough' days 'cough' ago (yea, my birthday was in April.. Birthday chapter my ass.. Damn I'm lazy prick xD), but whatever. **This chapter is actually corrected ;)**

* * *

**Important Note **(if you don't read it you may not know what's going on)

* * *

Maybe you are curious what happened at the first week, when Miaka meets Kouji (and I didn't recall it between chapters 3rd and 4th ) that makes them behave like a good friends. So here it is :) (I think I'll make three "special chapters" - Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday in first Thursday/Friday in second and Saturday/Sunday in third, but I must think about something special for a weekend so stay tuned xD )

**_Thoughts_**

Narrator

_Flashback_

* * *

**You?**

Special Chapter I

**--Monday--**

"I didn't think that you'd come to the class with him. You should see the girls gazes. If looks could kill, you would actually be lying on the floor in a pool of your own blood, but I think it was worth it." Yui and Miaka grabbed a trays and got some food and now they were walking to the dinner table.

Lunchroom wasn't big. Just a few stands. One table was taken by a slutty cheerleading squad which Umeko leads. They seemed very engrossed in a discussion about new nails, perfumes and cosmetics. These girls were nothing, but walking fashion-slaves. Also they were looking at the table standing opposite, beside which were sitting most hottest guys in school who were also on the football squad. There was a few half-empty tables with two or three girls beside them eating their lunch lazily.

Miaka and Yui sat at the furthest table, just to stay away from the cheerleaders and eat their lunch in peace.

"I wonder where Taka is. He'll miss lunch," Said Miaka sticking her fork in the dishes. "I also wonder where's Kouji. I didn't see him recently at the breaks."

"Kouji huh? You look very worried about him. Is there something I should know about you two?" Yui was playing with her beef and smiling at her friend.

"W-what? N-no!" the brunette stuttered. "I'm just curious, that's all" She said between bites.

"So now your curiosity can be fulfilled, look who's coming." Yui shoot a slight glance towards the door. Miaka twitched and looked at the entrance. At the door, with tray in his hands stood Kouji with some brown-haired boy beside him. They talked like old friends. She recognized that the brown-haired boy was Saniiro, her classmate. She quickly turned her gaze and glared at her plate. Yui was smirking evilly at her friend behavior. Then suddenly both of them heard a cheerful voice.

"Hello girls, me and my friend were wondering if we can eat our lunch with two beauties and not be eate-"

Kouji smacked his friend in his head upside down "Aww… What was that for? You're not fun Kouji." Brown-haired boy said with grimace in his face when he was taking his seat beside Yui who was giggling.

"For being an idiot, that's what. And believe me you're not funny either." He looked at Miaka. "Is this seat free?"

"There's no one, so I think yes, it is." She said with small smile, trying to avoid eye-contact with him, because she knows how it will end – blush at her cheeks and a malicious grin from Yui. No, it isn't what she wanted.

Miaka looked around lunchroom. There's nothing entertaining, but she knows that she must engage her mind at anything. Being so close with him, even if it's just eating school lunch feels… Strange… and good. A little too good, for someone she met just a few days ago.

"Ano, are ok. Miaka? You're not eating." Miaka snapped from her state.

"Oh, no.. I mean yes, I'm ok. I think I'm just –"

"Think too yourself too much." Came hasty comment from Yui who has a mysterious smile at her face.

"Ano, umm…" Miaka could feel blush at her face. _**'Oh God damn it! Why is it always me? Please don't let me blush any more, please!' **_

"If you you're not gonna eat could I have that? It looks delicious and my plate is actually empty…" Saniiro placed an innocent look on his face, but a frisky grin was playing at his mouth. "Please, pretty please." He clasped his hands in a begging manner.

"Saniiro I think that hell would freeze sooner than Miaka giving you her food. You know that she loves to ea-" Suddenly Miaka's tray landed near Saniiro making Yui's eyes open wide.

"Sure thing, I'm not hungry anyway." Petite brunette was smiling at her friend. _**'Gotcha Yui! You thought that I wouldn't give him my food, and here it is! Ta-dah! Oh my, she look so funny with that stare.'**_

"Yahoo! Thank you Miaka-chan!" Saniiro exclaimed sticking his fork in to the meal. "You're great classmate! You see Yui? I think hell freezes now, and devils are swearing like mad!" He said with full mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, you got lucky little boy, but don't count on this miracle a second time." Yui put a smirk on her face. It was so unlike Miaka to give someone her food. _**'I think it's how Kouji affected her. She look little uneasy, and of course you must be blind to not see the blush on her face when he sat beside her. Yep, something's definitely going on.' **_

Yui playfully sticked her fork into Saniiro plate and steal some food putting it straight into her mouth.

"H-hey! Yui it was mine! What do you think you're doing?! You got your plate so stick this little fork in your plate, not mine!" Boy pouted a little and wrapped his hands around plate protectively.

"Oh don't be selfish. I just want to try it." She dived into his plate one more time, punching brown-headed boy in his arm playfully and giggling. "I wonder if somebody told you that you're cute when pouting." She giggled a little louder making boy blush.

Miaka and Kouji stared at them in disbelief.

"They're acting like little kids and totally forgetting about us. My, Saniiro's blushing? He look cute." Said Miaka with amused look.

"They're too preoccupied in punching each other to notice us, and probably the rest of the students." Kouji was grinning too. He know Saniiro too well and he isn't surprised. His friend always joked around and was little childish, when he liked quiet places and was more calm and adult.

"So, if you're not eating and I'm done too maybe we go out a little?" Kouji look straight into Miaka eyes, then he shoot a glance at their two friends who now were talking intently forgetting about the whole world. "I think that they won't notice our disappearance at all."

"Yes, you are right"

Kouji got up and lend his hand in order to help Miaka. She blushed slightly but take it. _**'Whoa, he's really a true gentleman, Taka would never do such a thing to me.' **_

"Thank you." A warm smile played at Kouji lips.

"You're welcome."

Angry stares from cheerleaders table never leave Miaka. Every girl was glaring at her until they vanished in the school hall. Miaka leads them onto the school rooftop. She wanted to show Kouji her favourite place in school.

The weather was nice, sunny but not too hot. Miaka was leaning against a rail. Her hair was waving slightly in the wind, green eyes were looking somewhere far away with dreamy gaze. Small smile spread her lips.

'_**God, she looks beautiful. I can't understand why she is stuck with that idiot, when she could have any other boy she want. She has a perfect, natural beauty. She doesn't even need any make-up. **_

Kouji was staring at Miaka for a good, long moment until he heard her speaking. She didn't even turned to look at him.

"Who could knew that the sight from the school roof could be so beautiful. I love coming here when I want to be alone or want to think about something. The sky seems so close from here; I can forget about my every trouble."

"Yes, it's definitely beautiful." He said coming closer to the rail and resting over it with crossed arms. "You say that you could forget about troubles here. I wonder what kind of problems a beautiful girl could have."

She chuckled lightly, taking bangs of her hair off of her eyes. "I don't think you want to know. Besides, maybe my problems are…You know…Unimportant to others or maybe I'm just overreacting…" She said in melancholy tone.

She looked at the street lamp – there were three doves, two were fighting, probably two males fighting over a female. Kouji looked at the same direction. The dove with white wings defeats the grey dove that ran away. The winner stayed with the prize.

"You know." He started. "Sometimes the thing best to do when you have problems is to stop caring about them, go with your own way and everything will be ok." She looked at him with uncertain stare, like she was processing everything he has said. Then she granted him the most beautiful smile she could, making his breath catch in his throat. For the rest of the break they were just staying in comfortable silence.

**--Tuesday--**

"Hell! Why is the chemistry teacher is such an asshole? I was just one minute late and I actually got detention! It's unfair!" Yui shouted with grim face. "What are you looking at, huh?! Never saw angry girl?!" The boy got scared and ran away. Somehow it makes Yui feel better.

"Yui if you continue shouting at poor boys you will never make any friends." Said Miaka hanging a piece of chocolate to her friend."

"Yeah, right. If I want any new friends I'll call them." She take her books from her locker and started walking with Miaka to the next classroom through the empty halls. Miaka got her books earlier and now she had them tucked firmly under her arm.

"Talking about 'friends', yesterday you seemed very absorbed in fight with Saniiro." the brunette shot an evil glance at her friend. "You two were acting like a kids. It looked cute and funny. Is there something I should know?" Curiosity was written in Miaka's eyes. Slight blush at Yui's cheeks told her that she's got her point, but Yui cleared her throat quickly and she was trying to change subject.

"Hmm, I think I have to go to the bathroom. We'll meet in the classroom Miaka." She waved and rushed to the women bathrooms.

"Yeah, sure Yui. Nice excuse…Uh-oh!" Miaka was pushed by group of some girls she recognized as a 'cheerleaders'. She was now at her knees, gathering books that were kicked far away from her.

"Watch your step moron! We don't like nitwits in our way."

"Hey, look at her, she isn't so brave when she's alone. Hey bitch say something interesting." Girls started laughing at comment.

"What do you want from me? Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you!" Miaka felt tears gathering. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of them.

"Oh my, look at her, she's nearly crying." The blonde bend down and looked into Miaka's eyes. "Don't think too high about yourself little slut. You're nothing to us and don't try pretend it's different. You felt a little too confident. You think that Taka loves you? Poor, little girl, stop kidding yourself. You are nothing to him, and better you remember this." Blonde kicked Miaka's books under nearest wall and walked away with two other girls. Miaka could just hear 'Slut, bitch, stupid whore'. When hall was silent she started to cry.

_oOoOOoOo_

Kouji was walking down the hallway. He still got some time and he doesn't want to get to the class too early. Then he heard muffled sobs. He followed by the voice he could swear he knew, but didn't want to believe that it could be her. _**'Don't let it be her. Damn it If Taka did something to her…' **_ He saw Miaka, sitting on her knees, trying to pick up books. Her body was shaking from muffled sobs.

"Miaka…" He said in a whisper. In a blink of an eye he was kneeling beside her. "Miaka, what happened?" He was trying to serene her but it was hard. In the next second he could feel her hands wrapped around his neck in a firm grasp and torrent of hot tears falling on his neck.

"Hush Miaka. Please." He could feel her shaking. He encircled his arms securely around her waist and hugged her as tight as he could in attempt to calm her. "Hush Miaka. If I ask you to stop crying will you stop?" He whispered into her ear. She slowly nodded, still sobbing. She loosened her grip and now she was staring at an empty space.

"That's good. Thank you. Now, maybe you should go to the bathroom and wash your face? Tears don't suit you." She nodded again but no took no action, she just continued staring. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist when his second arm supported her. He also picked up her books and lead her to the bathrooms.

They meet Yui in their way to the baths. She was staring at her friend with shock. Kouji told her that he found her in that state and he doesn't know what happened. Yui thanked him and said that she could handle this and they will be soon in class.

**--Wednesday--**

_Flashback:_

"_You think that Taka loves you? Poor, little girl, stop kidding yourself. You are nothing to him, and you'd better remember this."_

_End Flashback_

"Nothing… Nothing to him…" Miaka looked at her hands. The sky was grey and heavy. Cold wind blowing hard and tangling her hair. She was standing at the school roof reminding yesterday. "Am I really lying myself, telling myself that he still loves me?" She could feel salt in her mouth. "Am I really nothing?"

"No, you aren't 'nothing' as long as you will not believe in it." She turned away. Behind her, with his arms crossed at his chest stood a man, who saw her in her humiliating state and he wasn't hesitant to help her. All of sudden she remembered warm of his body, smell of his cologne and his soft voice and she knew that she wanted to stay like this forever.

"Kouji… I.. I…" She was interrupted.

"Miaka I don't know what happened and I will not urge you to tell me, but don't try to tell yourself that you're nothing, because it isn't true." He walked a little closer to her. "I know that we've known each other for a short amount of time, but if you have any problem you can always count on me."

She looked in to his eyes and she could tell that he doesn't lie. He was utterly solemn.

"Thank you Kouji, I really appreciate this." She muttered and wiped her tears.

"You're always welcomed. And please, stop crying. It really doesn't suit you." He could hear her chuckling. He loves the way she laughs and he wishes he could hear it all the time. "It will rain soon, better come on to the class before we get soaking wet." Kouji looked at the sky. It seemed really scary – dark clouds were gathering and rain could fall in any second.

"As always you've got it right Kouji." She smiled at him, and they slowly walked to the stairs leading to the main hall of school.

* * *

**Author's Note's (about: how this chapter was developed..)**

Mondays are always the worst. I have a hard time to think about how to start a good conversation between Kouji and Miaka in the lunchroom. I even ask my male friends about it, but you know – men are idiots.. I will recall a few examples which my friend **Aixxx** gave me and it will prove it!

_Kouji: "Are you eating this beef Miaka? If not could I'll take it?" _(I'm evil cause I used it, but in slightly different situation )

_Kouji: "You know, If you doesn't eat this maybe you will trade it for my salad?"_ (dumb as shit xD I can't believe that any guy could use it)

_Kouji: "You're eating like a pig. You must be really hungry." _(really, no comment..)

And my favourite **scene** which he invent (from Kouji's view):

(I throw a fork under the table and dive for it. Then I mate with Miaka, talk is useless)

Me: _You haven't got any panties._

Miaka: _Oh, shut up and continue!_

Maaan it could be really **interesting** Monday cough Ahem yeah - I must thank to everyone who read & reviewed, especially to **Chikita** – your review gave me suddenly burst of a new ideas and urge to write (it's really nice to know that someone like it and you doesn't write to the "empty space of internet") Thank you :)

Of course thanks to other readers too.

**Thank you.**


	6. Special Chapter II

You

Yaaa! Next „Special Chapter" is done! It wasn't read by my dear beta (soon my dear readers, soon xD) so please be easy on me and be careful. Common mistakes, wrong tenses and all this mess.. I hope there won't be many..

**_Thoughts_**  
Narrator  
_Flashback_

**You?**

Special Chapter II

**--Thursday—**

Miaka was walking out of the shop with bags in both hands. She was dressed in casual tight jeans, green waist- end sweater and high-heel shoes. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun with a few strands of hair around her face. Some of the boys were eyeing her. Even men older than her were turning their heads to look at her body, but she didn't notice them at all. She doesn't believe that she could attract males – Taka was exception in this. He was first male that was interested in her and her first boyfriend ever. Suddenly she heard the crack of thunder and rain started to fall. Immediately everything lost its color and turned to gray. She ran to nearest tree to hide, but unexpectedly she couldn't feel any raindrops. She turned around just to saw an umbrella a little above her and a person holding it.

"Oh, hi Kouji." She plastered a gentle smile. "I wasn't expecting to meet you here." She looked at him closely. He was wearing baggy black trousers and navy blue shirt with zipper that was partially opened. Under the shirt he wore crimson tight T-shirt. She could see his well trained body under the clothes which colors matched him very well making him look gorgeous. Miaka knew that he attracted many girls and many of them wanted to be his girlfriend. She heard how her female classmates were talking about him and she wasn't surprised.

"I wasn't expecting to meet you here either. I was just returning from my friend's house when the rain started falling. Crazy weather don't you think?" He looked at her with small smile. He was always smiling, she never saw him in a bad mood – always with smile and gentle words. It was strange and charming that Kouji was behaving like a gentleman, not a teenager. _**'She's looking sexy in those clothes. I'm sure if she could go to school dressed like that she could have many admirers. Around half of school or more. No doubt why these cheerleaders were envious.**_

"Yeah, the weather is bad. I hate the rain. It's making me grumpy and sleepy." She looked at the gray sky. "I think that's pointless to stand here, the rain won't stop, so I think I should go. Bye Kouji, see you in school." She walked off slowly but still she didn't feel water droplets. She looked to the left side and saw Kouji walking hand in hand with her.

"Huh? Kouji what are you doing? I'll be fine." She chuckled. "A little rain won't hurt me." She said embarrassed. She liked the feeling of him being so close but it was little uneasy for her.

"I know, but I don't want you to get soaking wet and get cold. Besides my home is in this way too, so I think I can accompany you. Here, give me one of your bags. I'll carry it." Before she could protest he took the heavier bag from her hands. When his hand touched her she jerked lightly and blushed but he doesn't noticed it. _**"'He really cares about me. What did he say? "I don't want you to get soaked-wet and get cold." Aww. He's so sweet.'**_

They were walking through the empty streets, passing some people who were running away from rain, hiding under their jackets. Miaka was fighting with her thoughts – this silence wasn't unpleasant but somehow it was tiring. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and quickly averted her gaze making sure that he doesn't saw it.

'_**Ok **__**now Miaka, concentrate. You don't want to make him think of you like some crazy weirdo, don't you?**_ _**So now calm down and talk with him. Yeah, but about what - that's the question. Gah! In the book everything was easier. Ok, but this is the real world now, so I must try and find something interesting to start with… I got it!**_

Miaka started to sing a slow song:

_See the sky about to rain,  
broken clouds and rain.  
Locomotive, pull the train,  
whistle blowing  
through my brain.  
Signals curling on an open plain,_  
_rolling down the track again.  
__See the sky about to rain._

When she ended she gazed again at Kouji's face with a small smile and blush. He was looking at her with wide-open eyes. Never before he heard someone with so beautiful and clear voice. She's definitely unique. When he shook off from surprise he smiled back.

"I see that you like older songs and you picked up a great one. Then again you have pretty voice to sing. I was little shocked by it but in a good way of course." He fixed the umbrella, because wind started to blow with greater force.

"I don't have pretty voice." Miaka said laughing. "Yui has prettier one than me. You should hear her when she's singing. And yes, sometimes I like listening older songs and this one is special for me, because it's my mother's favourite ." She suddenly stopped laughing and she looked at the gloomy sky. For a split second Kouji could see pain in her face which was replaced by a sly smile.

"And I think it described today's weather perfectly." Sparkling green eyes were looking at him with previous joy as nothing happened.

"You're right. Fits perfectly." Kouji was chuckling lightly at her comment and she quickly joined him. After that they were laughing and joking all the way home and falling rain wasn't important to them anymore.

0o0o0

Miaka was sitting at the window-sill and was gazing at the darkening sky and still falling rain. Her room was filled with soothing melody which her mother loved.

"So I wasn't a total idiot. He liked it too."

**--Friday****—**

Next day the weather was beautiful. Trees and grass were more green than ever and air was refreshed. Miaka barely came across Yui and Kouji – she spent all morning running from class to teacher's room and janitor's room with some strange papers. When dinner break appears she went to the school courtyard and sat under the tree. She unpacked her breakfast, grabbed note book and started to write. She wanted to take a clear look at her relations with Kouji. It started terrifying her how fast things are changing. From that day, when she had little arguments with cheerleaders and he helped her something split in her. She started to notice him and acting strange when he's around. And this acting agitated her. She could not understand why yesterday, when she just looked at him she blushed like mad and when his hand lightly touched her she could feel her heart fluttering. Miaka remembered their hug. She could swore that her heart pounded so loud that he could hear it. Nobody made her feel that way beside Taka. Until now.

'_**No! This is not what you think Miaka! Calm down yourself and think straight. You're just imagining **__**things. You love Taka and only Taka, so stop playing this stupid games before this goes to the point of no return. Kouji is charming, sweet, helpful, handsome.. Oh my! I'm starting this over again. Damn it. I must recollect myself and do it fast.' **_

With heavy sigh she looked at the sky. There were some white, fluffy clouds which flow slowly. Now she was trying to recall all her times in the book but it was hard 'cos her mind was still showing her midnight blue haired bandit with a scar. After two flashes like that she gave up and concentrated on his memory. She was trying to recall every little thing that was connected with Kouji. She remembered his light green shirt with pads which ended beneath his waist and was tied with dark blue belt. His brown, brassy wristbands and dark green trousers tucked in brown boots. His midnight-blue hair were supported by his headband but two strands of hair were hanging loosely on the both side of his face and rest of hair were falling lightly at his shoulders. He looked somehow similar to Tasuki but he had dark complexion and male scar at his left cheek. Unlike Tasuki's amber eyes with eternal flame burning in them, Kouji's eyes has color of fresh green and they looked calm and thoughtful. He was like total opposite of her flamed haired seishi – intelligent, often quiet and analyzing. She can't deny that his eyes and smile were mysterious and tempting. She remembered his voice – soft, cheerful maybe little gruffy but sounded nice for her. Besides he looked older than Tasuki, so he must have more manly voice. And yes, he has it along with well-built, nice body.

Miaka was daydreaming with goofy grin on her face when somebody snapped her out of her dreaming state.

"Miaka Yuuki, I don't know what are you doing here but for your information – you skipped lessons so you must be punished. You've got detention. Now you will go to the janitor's room, take broom with bucket and clean all the classrooms. Ah, you will also clear blackboards, set up chairs, gather trash and soak sponges. Did you hear me?"

Teacher was relentless. Miaka just nodded and went to the janitor's room for broom and bucket. When she was in her way to class she passed Kouji without even noticing him.

"H-Hey Miaka!" He quickly changed his direction and came towards her. "Why weren't you in class? Yui and I were thinking that something happened to you." He instinctively took the bucket from her and now they were entering the first class.

"Ano. Uhm, you see.." She felt embarrassed. How could she tell him that she skipped lessons because she was thinking of him and she didn't know that break was over? Ok, maybe not straightly of him, but always. "I wasn't feeling too well, so I just stayed under the tree and waited. When I felt better – bah! Comes teacher Yoshikawa and she gave me detention." She started to set chairs up.

"But why you didn't told her? I'm sure that she cancel your detention." He was leaning at the wall with his arms crossed. When no reply comes, he pushed himself off of the wall and started to help her with chairs.

"Kouji it's my detention not yours. You don't must-" He interrupted her in half way. "Be quiet ok? I'll help you so you can go home earlier. You better clean the blackboards and I'll put up the chairs." He took off his bag and jacket and put it down at the teacher's desk beside Miaka's things. She finished cleaning the blackboards and soaking sponges and shooting a quick glance towards Kouji who was now finishing with chairs she started picking up trashes from the floor.

'_**He stayed with me and offered his help. Offered, yeah.. He nearly yelled at me.' **_She smiled to her thoughts. _**'I wonder why he is doing this. Am I really that special for him?'**_

"Ok I'm done. I think now we must wash the floor. It will be easy." He wanted to pick up the broom at the same time as Miaka and their hands met. Both of them blushed instantly and took their hands away mumbling quietly "I'm sorry." After that they looked at each other and started chuckling, so tension between them immediately disappear.

"Ok Miaka, the broom is only one and we are two. You cleaned blackboards and picked up trashes so I'll wash the floor." He said in a self-confident tone but he didn't know that Miaka could be stubborn sometimes. She picked up the broom faster than he could think and she started cleaning with victory smile gracing on her lips. He just looked at her with uncertain smile. "Miaka are you sure that you want do this? I could do that as well."

"Yes I'm sure and perfectly fine with this. It's my detention, remember Kouji-kun?" _**'Kouji-kun?! Now, from where the hell THAT come from??' **_To hide her abashment she plastered smile and cheerfully showed her tongue to him. It worked because he changed look on his face from uncertain to smile and he shook slowly his head when smiling.

"Kouji-kun, huh? I think I could like it this way. Miaka-chan." He winked at her making her cheeks reddened. "So, Miaka If everything is done could I take you home?" He was buttoning his jacket much for Miaka's disappointment, because she liked the way he looked in shirt.

"I would appreciate it. Thank you Kouji."She quickly grabbed her bag from the desk and joined Kouji, who stood in class door and waited for her.

**Autho****r's notes**

I'm so proud of myself, it was getting on my nerves. I hate writing dialogues - I always messed it up, but I'm still improving (or I hope that I'm still improving..) I got solid kick and burst of inspiration when some day ago I saw on youtube a video about "bandit life" with "The sailor song" by Toy Box. Yeah an image of my sweet Kouji helped me a lot – so does this song. Yah! Thanks for R&R

Thank you


	7. Chapter 5: Not funny anymore?

M'kay! A new chapter. This chapter is continuation of chapter 4th. Also, please read author's notes at the end of the chapter.

**Warning!**

Swearing and violence *cough cough* Little more swearing and little less violence to be honest.

_**Thoughts**_

Narrator

_Flashback_

* * *

**You?**

_Chapter 5: __Not funny anymore?_

She doesn't sleep all previous night thinking about everything what happened. Her eyes has red circles and her cheek got worse at night and now it was a big, swollen and gray circle at half of the face and it was hurting like hell at every touch. She tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, because every student were looking at her - or her cheek - like it was most interesting thing in this world. She saw some girls looking at her and then turning their head to friends and gossiping. Probably about her. She looked down in a confusion.

'_**I don't feel well**__**. What I should tell Yui and Kouji? They surely will ask me what happened. And what I'm going to say to Taka. How to behave? Try to act like everything is fine?'**_

Suddenly an images of everything that occured – happiness with Taka, then crumbling their relations, his harsh words and avoiding her and everything from past flashed through her mind. Last picture were her angry boyfriend slapping her. She touched lightly her swollen cheek still looking down at her feet. She felt a new wave of bitterness and fresh tears gathering in her eyes. Instantly she recall situation with cheerleaders and then again a slap from her beloved. She felt little, useless and unloved.

'_**I am nothing. For everyone. For Taka. **__**I give up.'**_

She slowly directed towards the school roof.

oOoOOoOo

Someone tapped him at the shoulder. When he turned around he saw Yui.

"Hello Yui." He looked closer at her. She was fidgeting. "Is something bugging you?" He leaned against his locker.

"Hi Kouji. Ano, don't you know where's Miaka? I thought that she will be in school before me and I was running not wanting to be late, but I didn't saw her anywhere yet and she doesn't answering at my calls. I thought that she's with you but no, and now I don't know where could she be." Blonde was looking around nervously. "Gosh, where did she went? When I find her I will tell her what I am thinking about it." She crossed her arms and gave a slight pout.

Kouji watched the girl with interest. No doubt that she and Miaka are best friends. Then he chuckled lightly. "I'll go and try to find her. Go to the class and wait for us, ok?" He threw his bag at his shoulder. "I will be back with her in a moment." He slowly walked off down the hallway heading to the school courtyard. When he was approaching school entrance, he heard a familiar voices.

"Oi, Kouji-_kun_! Good to see you!" He didn't like the sound of _–kun_ which was used by two of his classmates, Kanayo and Emiko, who now approached him swaying their hips.

'_**Great, just great. And now, officially I have troubles. I must brush them off.' **_He thought looking at two approaching girls.

"What are you doing here, Kouji-_kun_?" First spoke Kanayo. Her tone was so sweet that you immediately wanted to puke. She clung at his arm, batting her lashes. Emiko, from the other hand, was trying her best in making sexy poses and smiling seductively at him. He just let off an inaudible sigh and released his arm from Kanayo's grasp.

"Let me think-what I can do at school? Learning?" Sarcasm was dripping off from his words. He was just wasting his time with them. Suddenly girls started to laughing like he were told some kind of a joke. He just shrugged.

'**These girls are really stupid or good at acting.'**

"Hahaha. Nice joke _Kouji_-_kun_." Emiko purred his name in a alluring way, still smiling at him.

'**Definitely they're stupid.'** He just looked at brown haired girl who was now playing with her hair and exposing her breast, from accidentally unbuttoned shirt. "Ok, girls I'm in little hurry, so if you don't mind could we meet in the class?" He said not wanting to be anywhere near them anymore.

"And why are you in hurry? Classes are in other direction and you're going at the entrance." Kanayo gave him most innocent look she could give. "Why? Are you looking for someone?"

"No, just wanted to go away from you two." He mumbled quietly that she didn't hear it.

"Huh? Kouji-_kun_? Could you repeat it, please? I think that I didn't heard you well." He was starting to get annoyed. He's still standing here and wasting his time with this two, when he should go and find Miaka. Then all of sudden Emiko chimed in.

"By the way, Kanayo-chan did you saw Miaka today? I heard that she didn't look well. I wonder why." Emiko leaned at the wall, beside Kouji. She enjoyed her position.

"Yeah I hear it too. Okimi and Junko said that they saw her. She has a big bruise at her cheek and it's looking awful. I wonder how it happened." Kanayo put her finger at her lips, thinking. "You know, maybe Taka did something? From some time they're often bickering and you know how their relations are."

Kouji could feel that something snapped inside of him. Immediately he shot his head up and his facial features darkened. The anger was building in him but he was trying his best to stay calm. He crossed his hands at his chest to hide his clenched fists.

"You think that Taka could hit her? No way! He's too much of a sweetie!" Emiko pouted slightly at her friend. "How could you even think of that?"

Not wanting to listen them talking about how sweet Taka is, Kouji interrupted.

"Kanayo, do you know where Okimi and Junko saw Miaka?" He asked in a smooth tone trying his best to hide anger.

She rubbed her chin. "Lately she was seen in the hall, going to the class, but then she turned around and went opposite direction." She clasped her hands at her waist.

"Opposite direction. There's only janitor's room and-" He paused and looked at the girls with slightly bigger eyes. "Thanks for everything. See you in the class." He waved at them and dashed into the hallway.

"Mmmm, he's really cute, don't you think Emi-chan?" Kanayo gazed at his disappearing silhouette with dreamy eyes. "For that kind of boy I could do everything."

"Yes, and he is handsome too. Yay! He and Taka are the best hotties over here. We're lucky to have them." Kanayo just nodded her head vigorously.

oOoOOoOo

The stairs were ahead him. He was panting heavily from running. Miaka's words were ringing in his head.

_Flashback:_

"_Who could knew that sight from school roof could be so beautiful. I love coming here when I want to be alone or want to think about something. Sky seemed so close from here, and I can forget about every trouble." _

_End Flashback_

When he opened the door he gazed in horror at the scene. Miaka was standing outside the railing with clasped hands at the metal. She was shaking from sobs which were escaping her lips. He call out her name but she just turned her head away and he could hear her shaking voice.

"Go away Kouji! I don't want to listen to you." Her voice sounded weak under the cascade of tears and choking sobs.

"Miaka please, don't do that." He quickly restored his composure and now was walking slowly towards her. "I know that you don't want to do this. You don't have the reasons." Now he was standing near her and was trying his best to convince her.

"And why are you so sure about this?!" She yelled at him with bitter voice. "Maybe I have a fucking reason but not you nor Yui know about it! Just leave me alone and let me do what I want." Last part she said in a whisper but he heard it. He was looking at the back of her head, thinking what to say to soothe her.

"No Miaka, believe me you don't have any reasons to do that." He knew that he was playing with fire. One wrong word and he will loose her but he was walking further still talking. "You have friends who care for you. You know that you can always rely on Yui, me or even on Saniiro." He gently laid his hand on top of hers. Miaka hung her head defeated, tears were freely running down her cheeks.

"Come back Miaka-chan. I'm sure we can solve this problem without so drastic moves." He softly took her off from a railing. When she was standing at the solid ground she swiftly threw herself at him holding desperately front of his shirt. He looked at the top of her head and not thinking too long, he wrapped his arms around her. Her body was trembling from now silent sobs and cascade of hot tears were streaming down, falling at his jacket. He buried his face into her hair and gently stroked her locks. Scent of her hair was radiating and he couldn't help but inhaling their sweet smell. They were staying in this position until Miaka not calmed down. When she stopped crying and only sobbed a little, he pushed her a little still wrapping his hands around her and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. He also noticed a huge bruise at her cheek and he felt a rising fury sweeping through his veins. She noticed his stare and turned her head trying to avoid his gaze.

"It's because of Taka, right?" His tone was composed but she could hear a hint of anger in it. She doesn't response. "You wanted to do that just because of him?" Still no response came. she knew that he know the answer. Her head fell miserably. Kouji could only look at her feeling bitterness and pity. He tilted her head and wiped her tears. When her gaze locked in his she saw worry and something that frightened her a little.

"Come Miaka-chan." He took her bag in one hand and embraced her. "I'll take you to the nurse and you'll rest." She was too wasted to protest. She just rested her head at his arm and let him lead her to the cabinet.

oOoOOoOo

He walked in the class almost at the same time as the teacher. He throw a hateful gaze at the Taka who was so absorbed in a talk with girls that he doesn't notice Miaka's absent.

'_**Son of a bitch'**_Kouji thought angrily and took his seat beside Saniiro who was looking at him.

'_**Fuck, something's wrong**__**. Yui told me that he was looking for Miaka and he should back with her but she's not here. I have bad feelings abut that.**_Boy gazed at Yui. She was looking at him with worry in her eyes. Then he looked one more time at Kouji. _**'He is still looking at Taka and I can tell he's mad. Something really bad must happened. Damn I don't like it.'**_He was scared a bit. He know Kouji too well and he was aware of what his friend is capable of when he is mad. He saw him being angry and fighting many times over a more stupid things than the girl he fell for.

"Yuuki Miaka." The old voice of teacher read the name from the list and gazed over the class.

"She's in the nurse cabinet. She didn't felt well enough." Kouji said and turned his gaze over the window.

"Mhm, I see." Teacher wrote something in his notebook. "Ok class, open your books at the page 30 and do exercises from 1st to 5th, then do all examples from pages 31st to 34th"

"What?! Professor Ituma, please! Why so many exercises!" Few students were dissatisfied and started yelling and pleading.

"Because you must train you math to be better than now. And it's only beginning. So, go back to work!" Professor throw his chalk at the students who were stubbornly whining and went back to reading his remarks.

'_**Nurse cabinet? She didn't feel well enough? Damn Miaka**__**, what did you do this time?'**_Yui thought sadly as she stared at the pages of her book. _**'I must talk with her.'**_ She lifted her hand and spoke trying too look as if she weakened. "Professor could I go outside? I feel like I'm going to faint." She shifted her weight at the table with her eyes half closed to look reliably.

Teacher just sent her penetrating look from under his glasses but didn't finding anything suspicious he permitted her to leave.

Saniiro gazed at the blonde figure disappearing behind the door then he shifted his gaze one more time at his friend who was absorbed by writing math exercises. Then again their heard professor spoke.

"Mister Sukunami I wonder why you aren't looking into your notebook. Did miss Umeko has written all the answers at her forehead, because you are looking at her this way. Or maybe we don't know about something?"

The students laugh spread across the class. Girls were hiding their laugh shielding their mouth and boys were laughing hardly, joking from the sudden interest. Umeko blushed and was making attempts to hide it, when Taka just shrugged and punched nearest laughing boy in his head.

Saniiro watched all the scene and turned his head once again to Kouji. He was still writing exercises in his notebook.

'_**Damn tha**__**t. There's no doubt that something will happen when this lesson ends.'**_He throw last look at his black-haired friend and went back to his exercise book. He didn't even started one example and professor Ituma is relentless when it comes to math.

oOoOOoOo

Miaka was sitting silently at the bed, encircled into the bed covers. She wrapped her hands around her knees and was staring at the floor. She wasn't crying, just staring with blank gaze but her mind was going through the everything which was said to her.

_Flashback:_

"_It's because of Taka, right?" His tone was composed but she could hear a hint of anger in it. She doesn't response. "You wanted to do that just because of him?" _

_End Flashback_

She laid her head at her crossed arms and now was staring at the opposite wall.

'_**He was angry despite he didn't want me to notice it. I saw it in his eyes. But is he was angry at me? And his words.. He sounded almost like he **__**couldn't believe me. But why did he stopped me. It's my life, my decisions.'**_

She tightened her grip at the covers and bit her lip to prevent her from crying. Then the door opened and Miaka saw her best friend.

"Miaka!" Blonde exclaimed and quickly sat beside her, hugging her tightly. When she pulled out from a grasp she looked at brunette. "My gosh, Miaka! What happened? From where did you have this bruise? Kouji told that you didn't feel well. Is something happened?" She placed her hands at the both sides of Miaka's arms and was looking intently into her eyes.

"It's nothing. I just tripped and hit the ground, so that's from I have this bruise." She forced herself to smile but it turned out weakly. Yui just gave her questioning look. "And yeah, I didn't feel well, I fainted and Kouji found me and took me here." She gathered her courage to look into Yui's cerulean eyes.

"Yui how did you manage to come here during the lessons? And what was at lessons?" Blonde saw hint of hope in her friend's eyes.

'_**She's still thinking about Taka.'**_Yui thought sadly. She remembered that Taka didn't notice his girlfriend's being absent. She quickly brushed off frown from her face and smiled with her eyes shuttered.

"I simulate that I'm fainting and I must go out. And professor fell for it." Now she was smiling proudly.

"Yui you're genius. Only a true genius and actor could trick mister Ituma." Miaka cheerfully patted Yui on her back still congratulating her.

"Oh, that's nothing. You know, when you have beautiful, blue eyes everything is easier." Yui said, making a cool pose, conceit dripping off from her words. Miaka sweatdropped.

"Ahem, besides lesson was boring, we've been still doing those examples and I didn't wanted to sit there and get bored.

oOoOOoOo

"Ok class dismissed. Remember, if someone didn't finish these exercises then it's your homework."

Silent groans were heard in the class at the teacher words. Above half of class went into different directions, to the school shop, their lockers or hanging around. In classroom stayed only few students. Kouji, Saniiro, Taka and Umeko and two of her friends were among them.

"Kouji you were quiet during the entire lesson. Something happened? Are Miaka really didn't feel well?" Saniiro leaned at his table with his arms crossed like Kouji did many times earlier and he was looking at him.

"Kind of." He was packing his math books when Taka came near them.

"So, Tashima. I see that you're very helpful to my _dear_ Miaka." He emphasized word _dear_ in a mocking tone.

"She didn't feel well. I wonder why." He added looking straightly in Kouji's eyes. "You are too much interested in her."

"Unlike some bag of scum who is calling himself her _boyfriend_." Kouji's face hardened. "How was flirting with Umeko Taka? Did she helped you with your maths or something else?" His eyes were blazing with anger towards the boy with naval hair.

"Oh, nice that you're interested. Flirting was very fine. Umeko is beautiful, doesn't she? And why my friend, are you envious? You and Miaka are spending together so much time, that I can at last have some fun too." Evil grin spread his face and he was turning to leave when Kouji stopped him.

"You were the one who hit her, Taka." He said in a dangerous tone. Not a question but a statement. Taka turned around and locked his lavender eyes in his green ones.

"And what if I did?" He said in a mocking tone. "Stay away from her." He walked towards door laughing.

Kouji was looking at him and couldn't take it anymore. Fury and anger were victorious over him and he punched Taka straight into his face. The class immediately fell silent. Kouji's punch sent Taka backwards and he hit the wall. Blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Kouji walked into his direction but was suddenly pulled away by Saniiro.

"Bro, easy! He's not worth it!" Brown-head laid his hand at Kouji's shoulder and was pulling him back trying to calm him down. Kouji just brush aside him and walked closer to Taka who were now sitting under the wall, trying to stand up dazzed by the strike. Kouji crouched and smirked.

"Why aren't you laughing? Not funny anymore?" Now was his turn to mocking. Their eyes locked. "Hit her one more time and you will pay." Kouji treated him. He sent last, chilling look at the boy under the wall and left the class. Saniiro followed him, throwing hateful gaze at Taka who were now surrounded by the females trying to help him.

"Oi, Kouji! Wait!" Saniiro shouted at his friend and fastened his pace to catch him. "Why did you do that? I know that Taka is a bastard but punching him wasn't the brightest idea." He put his hands behind his head and continued. "You know that now you're his number one enemy? Oi, Kouji say something, damn!" He looked at his friend. He knew that Kouji did the right thing but he couldn't throw away feeling that wasn't best idea now.

"You heard him. He hit Miaka. I couldn't let him go away with that. That first. And second." He paused. "You want to know the truth why she's in the nurse cabinet?" He asked, lowering his voice a little and glaring at him with sad eyes. Saniiro nodded silently. "She wanted to jump off from the school roof just because of that bastard. If I'd came a seconds later." He became silent and was staring helplessly at the empty space. Saniiro was looking at him with wide-open eyes. He couldn't even imagine that could come to this. After a while Kouji let a heavy sight slip through his mouth and he crossed his arms at chest, like he's usually doing when he's thinking. "Do you still think that wasn't the brightest idea? And talking about enemies – we've been ones from the first day I've come here, so nothing new." He pulled his hair out of his sight.

"Yeah, I should know it. By the way, where are we going now?" He was looking at the ceiling, still his hands were behind his head.

"Nurse. I want to see Miaka and know is she's feeling better."

Saniiro glared at his friend from the corner of his eye. _**'Sheesh bro, you really fell for her. I never saw you doing anything like that for any girl. She really grow onto you.' **_

oOoOOoOo

When they entered the cabinet, first thing they heard was laugh. Girls saw them entering and Yui was smiling a little. Miaka smiled awkwardly and quickly averted her gaze blushing delicately. Kouji looked at her with warm eyes. He sat at the opposite side of the bed when Saniiro sat next to Yui.

"Miaka how are you feeling?" He spoke. His voice was soft and peaceful like nothing happened at all.

She lifted her head and glanced at him, still holding her knees.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled. Her cheeks were holding signs of her tears and her eyes were red and tired but without hint of tears in them.

"Glad to hear it." Kouji said cheerfully, laying his elbows on his knees. "Will you come back at the lessons or will you stay here a little longer?" He looked above his arm to see that Saniiro and Yui were poking themselves. He just shook his head and turned his attention to Miaka.

"I think I will stay a little longer. I don't feel like going to the class now." She whispered, looking at him with fearful gaze. She wan't ready to encounter Taka.

"Don't worry. Stay here as long as you need to recover yourself." Yui plastered a grin. "We will give you exercise books if needed."

"But don't take any from Saniiro, in his notebooks there's only emptiness. Like in his head." Kouji chimed in and winked at Miaka, obviously joking. Saniiro just let a loud "Hey, Kouji that wasn't nice!" making both girls giggle.

"Bro, don't get me wrong. It's just an innocent advise." Saniiro frowned at Kouji, who were laughing along with the girls

"Nah, Kouji you bastard." He punched black-head in his arm and turned his head to the blonde. "Yui, I must tell that was nice trick at the maths. I was really thinking that you're going to faint. You're one hell of an actress." He shoot grin at her.

"That was nothing big, really." She waved her hand. "Me and Miaka are pretty good actresses, beside it was boring. These examples were easy to do."

Saniiro scratched back of his head. "Then maybe we could meet and you could help me with them. I'm not really into mathematics." He said with a goofy grin.

"To be honest, you're not really into anything, beside sports." Kouji chimed in with his eyes closed.

"You know what Kouji? Shut up!" Brown-head said slightly annoyed. "You aren't helping."

"As you wish, but I'm only telling the truth."

A new wave of giggles escaped through the Miaka's mouth then she looked at Yui. Blue-eyed beauty looked like she zoned off somewhere. She was sitting at the edge of bed with funny face and Miaka could saw a hint of red at her cheeks. Swiftly she clap her hands before Yui eyes to wake her up.

Yui blinked few times. "Uh-oh! Sorry, I think I mused myself." She shoot a sly smile at Saniiro. "Of course we can. What about today? We can go into my home after the classes and work together." She clasped her hands happily. Saniiro looked somehow shocked that she did agree and just nodded silently in acknowledgement. They heard the bell ring and Yui and Saniiro quickly gotten up.

"Meh, back to reality. See ya, Miaka-chan. I hope that you will feel better soon." Yui hugged her friend and walked off talking with Saniiro who waved at Miaka. Couple looked over their shoulders at Kouji and Miaka and smiled at each other.

"Kouji you should go too, or you will be late."

"Right, I'm coming, I'm coming. Get rest." He smiled at brunette and waved his hand. He almost got up, when she grabbed his hand. He looked at her questioningly.

"Also, I wanted to thank you Kouji-kun. For everything." Her blush spread and she could feel that her heart was beating faster when she draw closer and kissed him in the cheek. "Thank you." He was staring at her with shock, then he quickly brush it and smiled at her.

"You're welcome Miaka. You can always count on me."

oOoOOoOo

"Yui can I ask you something?" Saniiro was walking beside blonde with his hands crossed.

"Sure. Why, something annoy you?"

"Tell me, does Miaka like Kouji?" She looked at him with surprise. She didn't know how to answer. It was obvious for her that her friend likes Kouji but should she tell it?

"And why are you asking?" She asked him. Her Cerulean eyes looked into his gray.

"I'm not sure about Miaka yet, but I can tell you that Kouji likes her. Pretty much. Honestly, I've never saw him like that. He cares about her like about any girl before. He was even fighting for her." He said in a lower tone.

"W-what?!" Yui screamed making few students looking at her strangely. Then she lowered her voice but still there was shock at her face. "What do you mean by 'fighting'? What the hell is happening here? Tell me-now!" Her voice was anxious and full of frustration. She was Miaka's friend and she know less than Saniiro.

"You saw that blue bruise at Miaka's cheek, right?" He murmured.

"Yes, she said that she tripped and fell at the ground. Nothing unusual for her." Yui waved her hand and smiled at her friend's clumsiness.

"Yeah, sure. Tripped – over Taka's fist." Saniiro said cynically making Yui's eyes open-wider from disbelief. Then he continued. "You see Yui, Miaka doesn't _tripped_. She was punched by Taka." His gaze fell onto the blonde which looked like she couldn't believe in his words. "But Taka did one wrong move – in all his self-confidence, he admitted that to Kouji. He was furious and punched him and believe me, Kouji know how to punch." He smiled viciously at the memory o Taka landing on the wall.

"But why.." She asked with disbelief. Her brain couldn't understand it.

"Simple. Because she dumped her so-called boyfriend and she's hanging more with Kouji than this walking ice cube." Saniiro smiled. "So Yui-chan, is Miaka liking Kouji?" He plastered a smile and winked at her when emphasizing word "liking". Yui looked at him and smiled devilishly obviously knowing what was on his mind.

"Honestly, I think yes, but she don't know it yet."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that writing it took me so long :( I hope that you liked it anyway.

And probably you noticed that one "Special chapter" is missing – I'm really sorry that chapter was half written before even idea of "3 rd special chapter" comes to my mind and I finished it sooner than 3rd chappy. But don't worry – I wrote already half of third special chapter and I'll post it as soon as possible. So see ya in next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 6: I will escape

**Thoughts**

Narrator

_Other languages_// _stressing_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 6: I will escape._

Yard at the back of school was totally empty. Kouji didn't knew if it was because the sun was pouring from the sky and there was only one tree to give shadow and grass wasn't short at all or the front yard was more glamorous to being on. He wasn't giving a damn, he didn't liked crowds at all. He was sitting under the tree with his note-book at his lap but he wasn't thinking about homework. He wasn't thinking about anything particular – just gazing at the sky when he heard cheerful, well-known voice.

"It was really hard to find you but I think I got used to it." Miaka said walking through tall grass, balancing with her hands trying not to trip. "First look under the trees." She sat beside him, huffing. It was really hot this day and schools uniforms, even with short sleeves weren't helping.

He chuckled slightly at his friend's comment. "So, I suppose I have to find a better hide-out if even you has started to finding me." Now was her turn to chuckle.

"Kouji." She started drawing his attention. "I-I wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you then." She hung her head slightly and for a brief moment there was silence between them. Boy was looking at her with serious expression. He knew what could had happened and he was praising gods that they let him come in right time.

"I think that day… I was so overwhelmed with that situation that I lost my sanity. I felt like I wasn't controlling anything in my life and wanted to end with this." She turned her head away and her voice grew more quiet with every word. "But thanks to you my consciousness is back. I don't have enough words to thank you for that." She hung her head and stared blankly at her hands.

"Miaka It's ok." Now was his turn to draw her attention. "I surely can't imagine how did you felt back then but I'm glad that nothing had happened and it's most important for me." She looked into his eyes and light blush spread at her face. "Beside, girl how many times you were thanking me, after 5th I stopped counting!" He shouted and ruffled her hair playfully making her squeal lightly and shout lines "Kouji, stop it, please!" between her chuckles.

oOoOOoOo

''Saniiro , _Como te llamas?_ _Que hubo?_" Yui clung onto Saniiro's arm and she was playfully trying her new vocabulary.

"Darn Yui." Boy rolled his eyes. "You're acting like a child."

"_Que?"_ He just grunted making blonde giggle slightly. Oh how she love to annoy him.

When they were standing at the lockers Taka approached them. Saniiro saw him first and nudged Yui slightly. She turned around and winced almost invisible. She didn't wanted to be anywhere near him – not after what he did to her best friend.

"Yui have you seen Miaka's around?" Saniiro shoot a deadly look at him but Taka couldn't care less. "I can't find her."

"You think that we will tell you?" Saniiro answered before Yui could speak. "She probably don't want to see your ugly face so she hid." He added with nasty smile.

"Listen you!" Taka moved at Saniiro with angry face but was stopped by Yui who placed her hands at his chest. She pierced him with her icy stare taking him little aback.

"Ok! I don't need your help." He brushed Yui's hands off and looked with anger at Saniiro who still has a nasty smile on his lips but his posture was straightened and ready for fight.

"And when it comes to you and your _friend_ better watch your steps or it won't be pretty for both of you." He glared at Saniiro then fixed his stare on Yui. He was looking at her a second before he turned around and slowly went onto his own direction.

"Taka finally show his true face." She heard a voice of her friend from behind. "And how do you like it Yui? Still thinking that Taka is so innocent?"

"I can't believe he said something like that." She started slowly still processing everything that had happened a second before. "That he is like that. He was.. But why did you said it!" She spun around and her voice was filled with anger. "Couldn't you just shut up and let me handle it?"

He was kinda shocked by her remorse. He looked into her eyes and he could swear for a second he saw a hint of fear in them.

'**Could it be that she's…'**

"Baka! Do you hear what I'm saying to you?" She was talking louder and louder. Her nerves started getting on her.

"Yui-chan." She stopped, her mouth half-open. He never called her like that before. "Don't worry about me and Kouji. We're not so angelic too. Taka approached wrong guys if he think that he can threat us like that." He smiled.

"Saniiro.. But." "No buts!" He interrupted her. "We'll be okay, don't worry girl."

'**Right. They can take care of themselves but Miaka… Taka has changed and for worse. His stare. I never saw him being so angry. And be angered so quickly. It's not the same Taka that Miaka fell for. I hope she will make up her mind quickly before something…** Yui was staring blankly at space totally zoning-off.

"Yui?" Boy waved his hand before her eyes but nothing had happened. "Yui!" He clapped his hands before her face. She blinked two times. "Welcome to reality. C'mon, I wanna eat something. I'm starving." As to confirm that statement his stomach growled loudly making them both laugh.

"Saniiro sometimes you're just like Miaka." Yui clasped her hand at Saniiro arm. "Ok, let's go eat something. Target – lunchroom."

oOoOOoOo

"So, no more _thank you_, ok? It was enough after first time you thanked to me." Kouji was leaning at his elbows and was looking at Miaka who loosen her hair and was trying to fix them in two buns again.

"But Kouji I'm.."

"Or I'll mess your hair even more." He said playfully and started to draw closer to her.

"NO!" She jerked away in panic. "No, please! I won't! Promise" She showed her hands with open palms and waved before her to convince him that she won't thank him again. Then she got back into fixing her hair. He was looking at her fighting with hair and smiled when she gave up and tied it into a low ponytail.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's hard to fix it without a mirror." She crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"I'm not smiling because you couldn't get your two buns back but because you look so pretty in your new hairdo that it's hard not to smile." His smile widened and she could feel that her face was on fire.

'**Why is he saying things like that to me. And why I'm acting like… Like I would like to hear something like that from him**** again and again every day. Why…'**

"Miaka?" He called her name seeing that she's thinking about something intensively.

"What? Uh-oh. Sorry, I think that weather has a strange effects on me." She placed her palm onto her forehead and gazed at the sky for a brief moment. "You were saying something?" She turned her head fully to him.

"Not really. Just thought that I'll get you from a cloud seven before you'll be totally lost."

"Damn you! Meanie!" She tried to punch him in the arm but he avoided it. Instead she took the opportunity to steal his note-book and she dashed to the opposite side of yard.

"Look what I've got here!" She was pretending that she's reading his notes but her eyes were looking at him.

"Darn it! Miaka give it back!" He ran after her and in split of a second he was standing beside her trying to grab his note-book.

"A-a-a. No way!" She avoided his attempts to grab a notes and was still making fun. "You know Kouji, I never thought you can have so nice handwriting, It's really nice." She waved his note-book before his nose and dashed to the other side before he could catch her.

"Miaka better give it to me now or you will meet consequences." He stated trying to sound dangerously but his laugh doesn't let him.

"I'm not scared of you and it's payback time for messing my hair!" She was turning and swirling around avoiding his attempts easily like she would be a butterfly.

She ran under the tree when he finally caught her pining her to the tree with both his hands onto her side above her shoulders. Both were panting heavily from the little running they had.

"You little vixen, finally you won't run away. Give it back." He looked straight into her eyes.

She hid note-book behind her and she grinned cockily although blushing slightly. She never was so close, face-to-face with him. She focused all her attention at his face and she could say without doubt that he's most handsome boy she met. He had beautiful eyes. She remembered first day they met. They crashed onto each other and first thing that she memorize were his green eyes. And now she is looking into them once again. Now they looked very calm and happy but she knew that they can look dangerous and scary too.

"Miaka Yuuki give my note-book back or I won't let you go."

"I won't give it back to you and if I want I'll get myself out easily." She turned her head lightly to the right and looked at him confidently.

"Oh sure. Now, give it back to me." He tried to dive for it but she was shielding it with her body. "Stop toying with me."

"Kouji-kun don't underestimate me." She smiled slyly then she stood on her toes and she kissed him. It was just a peck in the lips but she felt sudden blood rush. She closed her eyes not wanted to get distracted by anything.

'**I can't believe I'm doing this! It's beyond sanity! But his lips are so soft and sweet.**

Miaka pulled herself together remembering why she had kissed him. Albeit she wanted that kiss to last forever she used moment that she caught him off guard and she released herself from his embrace. She quickly put some space between them and waved his notes triumphically in mid-air. She could feel that her face is flushed with red and her heart is beating as fast as it actually wanted to jump out of her chest. Kouji was still standing under the tree and was looking at the empty space with shocked gaze. When he snapped out of his state he saw that she was standing with her bag in one hand and his notes in another looking at him and smiling slyly.

"You didn't believed me but as you can see I got escaped." She grinned with her eyelids closed.

"B-but..." He stuttered. Never before he would stutter in front of or because of a girl. "Miaka…."He tried to get his voice back. She could saw a myriads of emotions in his eyes.

'**He looks**** stunned. I wonder..'**

"Let's go Kouji-kun!" She put her fist in the air brushing that hint of pink off from her cheeks. "I'm hungry and I want to eat!" She passed him calmly, certain that he won't try to steal note-book from her hands. He was looking at her with big eyes. He slowly nodded and followed brunette who were dancing before him.

"But Miaka… How, why did you-" "Curiosity killed cat." She interrupted him half-way and smiled as pretty as she could.

He just nodded again to stunned to continue talking.

oOoOOoOo

"I was looking for you whole lunch-break. Where the hell you have been?" Taka came to her when she was putting her books into a locker sounding obviously angry. She stepped back from him, leaning her back at locker. Bruise from his hit was still too fresh to forget pain that he caused.

"I was in the lunch-room." She tried to sound convincing but she let a hint of fear pour her words.

"Bullshit!" He hit the locker just above her shoulders making her squeak lightly in fear. "I was in lunch-room and you weren't there. Friend of yours said something interesting to me, that maybe you're hiding from me." His face draw closer to her. "Kinda appealing but I wouldn't count on that, right _sweetheart_?" The word _sweetheart _was tinted with malice and irony. "You weren't also with that fucker.. What was his name? Ah, right. Kouji." He touched her cheek with his hand and caressed it slowly. "Good girl. Obey me, and nothing like that situation in class will occur anymore. By the way – in the morning you had different hairdo. Don't change your hair like that, I like your buns more." He took his hand from her cheek and with one last look he walked away.

'**It-it's not him.. Not him. Not my Taka. I don't want it like that. Stop it Gods. Stop it' **She slowly sunk down and sit under her locker totally lost in her thoughts. She was getting scared of her own boyfriend. And everything went worse from time when Kouji show up in their school.

'**No! I can't sit here like that, guys are waiting for me!'** She quickly collected herself and run to her three friends.

oOoOOoOo

"_Hasta manana_."

"Yui, oh for god's sake! Stop it!" Saniiro was clearly annoyed by Yui's frequent talking in Spanish. "Say _bye_ in normal language for once, please!

"It looks like someone were doing his homework lately." Kouji said between chuckles, looking at the Saniiro's resignated expression.

"Or someone is enjoying his Spanish lessons." Miaka chimed in. "I think lesson was very good, right Yui-chan?"

"Si." Come short reply from blonde making Saniiro groan and everyone else laugh more.

"Oh, by the way Miaka what's up with your hair?" Saniiro fixed his eyes on brunette. "I could have sworn that in the morning you had buns not a ponytail."

"Yeah, that's true." Yui added getting into discussion. "It's strange and unusual for you to change your hairstyle in the middle of the day."

Miaka stood there little stunned that they had noticed her change. She quickly looked at Kouji – he has his arms crossed at his chest and was looking at her too with sly smile.

"It's getting late. I think we should go now. Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Miaka quicklu waved at both boys dragging Yui along her when Yui rapidly repeated her _Hasta manana_ taking one of her hands up and then down in 'bye' manner.

"Crazy girls. Tell me again bro, what do we see in them." Saniiro said looking at two fading feminine silhouettes.

"Probably that they're not just ordinary girls." Kouji patted his friend's back.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Said Saniiro smiling lightly. "They're without doubt not your ordinary make-ups wearers."

oOoOOoOo

The sun was coloring everything in red. Children where playing on the playground when their mothers were sitting on the benches and were talking about fashion and cooking. Miaka and Yui were walking down over the park to reach their houses and were engrossed in discussion.

Suddenly Miaka silenced and it disturbed her friend.

"Miaka-chan everything's fine?" Yui was very sensitive at her friend's mood changes and it was striking her too.

"Um.. Yui I guess I have to tell you something." She scratched back of her head feeling very nervous. "B-but please, don't scream or overreact. Ok?" She turned her head to the blonde waiting if she'll accept and she did accepted.

Brunette sighed heavily and gazed at her feets.

"I kissed Kouji." She doesn't even finished her sentence right when she heard loud squeaky "WHAT?" followed by the tons of other questions her blonde friend were shooting at her with machine-gun's speed.

"Yui calm down! You promised that you won't overreact!" Miaka has to scream to silence girl beside her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Yui huffed heavily making Miaka sweat-drop. "I think I exaggerated a little."

"_A little_ is an understatement." Miaka said with little pout while Yui was scratching back of her head feeling stupid for being such a kid. "Ok. One more time." Miaka crossed her arms at chest, closing her eyes. "You heard me correct – I kissed Kouji. We've been in the back yard at lunch-break and we started messing with each other and.." She opened her eyes and Yui could say that her friend had kinda sad look in her eyes although she doesn't knew why.

"I took his note-book and we were running around, then he pinned me to the tree and-"

"Wait! He pinned you? But he didn't?" Yui gave her questioning look. Miaka didn't understood at first but when she did she flushed with red and smacked her friend upside down.

"Idiot. No he didn't! He's not like that! I just pecked him on the lips to escape from him. Did I do something wrong? Did I was unfair to Taka?"

Yui was looking at her friend progressing everything she had said. She didn't know if say truth to her friend or not. Then she came up with best thing she could think of.

"No Miaka it wasn't unfair to Taka. Haven't you noticed that he's flirting with everything that has skirt on?" She know that her words can hurt her friend but it was for her own sake. She can't live like that and still acting like everything is fine because it's not. "Stop acting like you're blind Miaka and your life will be easier. Give yourself a chance."

They haven't noticed when they had arrived at Yui's apartment.

"Believe me Miaka, I want only good for you." Yui stood before her stairway with both her hands holding her backpack. She was looking at brunette before her. In her unusual hairdo, with red glow and thoughtful eyes she looked… Very uncommonly.

'**Like a truly Suzaku priestess. Especially with that glow.' **She chuckled lightly to herself then her giggling was interrupted by Miaka's voice.

"I'll think about it Yui-chan. I know you only want good for me."

"Of course I want you little baka!"

They kissed each other in the cheek and said their goodbyes.

* * *

I'm kinda back – kinda because I don't know when will be next update :(

I'm not very happy with that chapter – writers with longer experience will see mistakes, wrong tenses (probably) and – what is annoying me the most – that I have slight problems with dialogues and putting an expression on characters. I have hard time thinking what emotions will their face show on how will they stand/react.. Meh.. I hope I'll get better with that.

Enjoy R & R please & Thank you.


End file.
